Chaos At Day Break
by Loveseat-chan
Summary: Katie Morningside was picked to go to a special school, United Nations High School. She makes plenty of new friends and what do you know, even a possible boyfriend. Horrible summary but it's way better than it sounds. PrussiaXOC. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

This is the first story I have written and plan to finish and also the first one I'm letting other people read. So please be nice. Just to warn you this is a Prussia X OC fic and I'm not the best writer ever. I am a country fan so I going to put some songs like that in but I will try not to put to much in. I am getting a lot of help from my friend Memo. I will upload as much as possible but I don't have a lot of time to type these out so it might be a wile before the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the story ^_^

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

'I can't believe I actually got accepted.' I thought as I got onto the bus for United Nations High School. UNHS was a special school that only accepted 2 people, 1 girl and 1 boy, from each country, and _I_ had been accepted. Me with average grades and only being good at one thing, singing, and I wasn't even that good at that either.

I was the first one on the bus and after about 2 hours of wondering if anyone else was going to get on, the bus stopped and two almost identical boys got on. The only difference that I could see was that their hair styles and colors were different. The were both blond but the one with shorter hair was more of a dishwater blond, the other had bleach blond hair.

As they got closer to where I was sitting I could hear them arguing about something.

"How could you leave without waking me up?" yelled the one with lighter blond hair.

"I forgot you were here." said the other shrugging.

"How can you forget I was sleeping on your floor?"

They had reached my seat. The boy with shorter hair just stared at me like he was trying to figure something out. I shifted uncomfortably.

Suddenly he figured out what he was trying to figure out and yelled, "I know where I've seen you! You were on T.V. once for a school talent show or something, right?"

I stared at him in confusion. 'How could he remember that? It was 2 or 3 years ago and there was almost 50 other people in the show too.' "Um.. Yes. How did you know?"

"I watched it of course, and you were my favorite." He smiled at me, "Oh yeah! My name's Alfred F. Jones. I'm from America and this is my brother Mattie, he's from Canada."

"It's Matthew..."

I shook both there hands, "Nice to meet you." I smiled at them. "I'm the other American representative. My name's Katie Morningside."

"Hey Katie can you sing something...please?" Alfred asked looking eager.

I blushed. "Um.. I don't know.. What should I sing?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Hmmm, how about..._Holding Out For A Hero_?"

"I think I can sing that." I think for a minute and clear my throat and start singing:

"_Where have all the good men gone?_

_And were are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white night upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need."_

I stopped singing and looked down blushing, "I'm not that good."

"That was great! You're a really good singer!" Alfred said clapping.

"You have a really pretty voice, Katie." Matthew said surprising me.

"T-thank you." I said blushing.

The bus had stopped again and a girl with long blond hair that was tied into low pig-tails that went down to her elbows got on. She looked at us and walked over slowly, like she was nervous or something. As she got closer I realized that she was carrying a sketch pad and a drawing kit.

Before she got to us she tripped and her stuff went flying. Alfred rushed to catch her, Matthew got hit on the head with the drawing kit when he tried to catch it and I caught the sketch pad.

Alfred luckily made it in time to catch her and I could clearly see her blushing.

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked as I poked Matthew to make sure he was still alive.

"I'm so sorry!" She yelled as she tried to get up only to trip again. Alfred caught her again.

"Um, I think you should try to get up slower this time." Alfred said, helping her up this time.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so clumsy, I trip on everything." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry about it, I'll catch you. I'm a hero!" Alfred said smiling down at her. She was blushing.

"Wow this is really good!" I said looking at a picture of a boy with short dark hair and big eyes. "You should color it, it would look even better." I looked up at over at her, all color had drained from her face. She ran over to me and grabbed the sketch pad from me and hugged it so no one else could see it.

"Don't look at those!" She yelled at me.

'She must not like people looking at her drawings' "It was open when I caught it. I won't look at it anymore if you want?"

She looked at me blushing. "Oh... I-I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"No problem," I smiled at her, 'She is definitely the shy type'. "Oh, by the way I'm Katie Morningside and Alfred," I pointed at him, "and I are the American representatives, and this is Al's brother Matthew." I pointed to him as he sat up looking dazed. "He's the Canadian representative."

She bowed her head a little, she still refused to stop hugging her sketch pad, "It's nice to meet you. And sorry about earlier, are you ok M-Matthew?"

Matthew looked up surprised, "W-wha-? Oh yeah, I-I'm fine!"

"Hey dudes, I think we're almost there!" Alfred said looking out the window.

We all looked to see if he was right. There was a huge building, that I guessed was the school, in front of us.

We pulled in through the gates and up to the building. A girl with shoulder length brown hair tied up into a pony tail greeted us.

"Ciao~ Welcome to United Nations High School~ I'm Felicia Vargas, but you can call me Feli~" She smiled at us as we got off the bus. As I got a closer look at her I realized that she wearing what I guessed was the uniform. It was a short red plaid skirt and a short sleeve white button-up shirt. "Are you all freshmen?" We nodded. "Yay~ I hope we're in the same class!" She ran up and glomped all of us.

A hand reached out and pulled Feli back. "Don't just hug everyone you see, stupido."

The person who had pulled Feli was a boy who looked almost exactly like her but with shorter and slightly darker hair. He was wearing a similar outfit to Feli's but with pants instead of a skirt and the top two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned.

"But Fratello they're our new classmates~"

''Fratello' That was Italian for brother wasn't it?' "Um, sorry to interrupt but are you the Italian students?" I asked.

"Si that's us." Feli said with a smile. Oh, this is my brother Lovino. Say hi Lovi~"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

I giggled, "Nice to meet you. I'm Katie Morningside and me and Alfred are the Americans."

Alfred walked up next to me, "I'm Alfred F. Jones, I'm a hero." He said pointing at himself with his thumb. "Oh, and this is my brother Mattie."

Matthew walked up, "It's Matthew Williams. Nice to meet you." Feli and Lovino jumped when they saw him walk up next to Alfred as if he had appeared out of thin air. "I'm from Canada. This is..." He trailed off realizing he didn't know the girls name.

"O-oh I'm sorry! I never introduced myself! I-I'm Hailey Anderson. I'm from Canada t-too." She looked down blushing.

I could tell she was freaking out because everyone was staring at her. "Um, so where do we get our uniforms?" I asked trying to help get the attention off Hailey.

It worked and I saw her sigh in relief smile at me. "Oh they're over there! The school didn't send them out in time so Grandpa just said to hand them out as everyone got here." Feli said pointing over to a table with the uniforms on them.

"Grandpa?" Alfred asked confused.

"Oops, I mean Mr. Vargas, the principal. I forgot I'm not supposed to call him 'Grandpa' at school." Feli said looking a little embarrassed.

"Dude your grandpa is the principal! You're so lucky, you can get away with anything!"

"She could get away with anything even if I wasn't the principal." A voice said behind us.

We all turned around to see who had talked and saw a handsome man with messy dark brown hair, who looked to young to be a grandpa. He was wearing a brown suit that was opened all the way and a white button up shirt with top two buttons unbuttoned. Next to him was another handsome man with shoulder-length blond hair that was slicked back and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Behind them were two boys, one with the same blond hair and blue eyes the other looked like he was albino, with white hair and red eyes.

"Grandpa!" Feli yelled running up and glomping the brown haired man.

"Hello my adorable little Feli~" He said picking her up into a hug. "Lovi, don't you want to give your grandpa a hug?"

"Hell no! And stop calling me that!" At that he stomped off muttering something that sounded like "Bastard".

"Oh well. Feli it looks like another bus is here."

"Ve, I have to go greet them!" With that she ran outside to greet the other students.

"Okay! You four, go find your uniforms and Ludwig here," he patted the blond boy on the back, "will take the girls to where they can change and Gilbert," he patted the albino boy on the back, "will take the boys."

"Why can't the awesome me take the girls?" The albino, Gilbert, complained.

No one answered him.

We grabbed our uniforms as other students started coming in.

"Um... Ludwig, right?" I asked looking up at him.

"Ja."

"Are you the German representative? And who was that other guy with you?"

"Ja, I am. That was mein bruder."

"Your brother? But I thought that that only one boy from each country could come."

"Vell, he said he vas from Prussia and somehow got accepted."

"Prussia?"

"...Ja."

"But Prussia doesn't exist anymore."

"...Ja...I know."

"How did he get accepted?"

"I have no idea. Anyvay, ve're here." He pointed to a door, "I'll vait out here for you."

'Man, I hate skirts." I thought to myself as I tried to cover more of my legs with the short skirt that was my uniform.

The principal, Mr. Vargas, had just finished welcoming all the students and everyone was going around looking for room mates, we were allowed to have three people in one dorm room, and he let us pick our own.

"He looks scary." I heard someone whisper behind me.

I look behind me, 'I wonder who-' I stopped mid-thought as I caught sight of a tall blond boy with glasses that looked like he was glaring at everything.

"Berwald!" I yelled running up to him and glomping him. "I haven't seen you in forever! I missed you so much!"

"K-Katie?" He asked looking down at me in surprise.

"You remember me!"

"'ow c'ld I f'rg't you?(How could I forget you?)" He said hugging me back awkwardly.

I felt someone tap me on the back. I let go and turned around to see a girl with wavy dark brown hair and a scared expression on her face. "Yes?"

"Aren't you scared of him?" She whispered in my ear.

"Why would I be scared of him? He's one of my best friends and he's really nice"

She looked up at him then whispered to me, "He is kind of cute..."

"You should give him a hug." She looked at me with wide eyes. "He likes hugs."

She walked over to him slowly and held her arms open awkwardly. I had the feeling that she wasn't going to move until he did so I gave her a little push.

She fell forward and Berwald caught her. She looked a little tense but after a second she relaxed and hugged him and I could almost see the hearts floating around them.

After about a minute she let go and dragged me away.

"Vas is your relationship vith him?" She asked stopping suddenly.

"What?"

"Vas is your relationship vith him?"

"Well he was an exchange student at my middle school and we hung out a lot...He's like my big brother."

"Oh...Good," she said smiling. "By the way, I am Beatrix Volf, I am from Germany." She held out her hand for me to shake.

I took it. "I'm Katie Morningside. I'm from America."

"So you came here vith that Alfred guy?"

"Yup."

"He's annoying."

"A little." I said shrugging. "But Matthew and Hailey were there too, so the ride here wasn't that bad."

"Lucky I had to come here vith the Ludvig and the bad touch trio."

"Bad touch trio?"

"Ja, the three most perverted guys in the school," she explained. "I heard one of them got hard because the boy from Ukraine's pants vere to tight," she shuddered. "Anyvay do you have a room mate yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Vell you do now," she said. "Now ve just need to find one more."

At that moment someone glomped me from behind. "Ve~ Katie! Let's be room mates~" Feli said still hugging me.

"I found one." I said to Beatrix.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R. If there are any songs that you want me to put in in later chapters just tell me and I will find a way to fit them in ^_^<p> 


	2. Author's note

I am so sorry it is taking forever to upload. Whenever I can get on a computer I get really distracted plus I just got a kindle so I'm using that all the time. I am almost done with writing out the second chapter then all I will have to do is type it out and upload it. I am so so so so so so so so sorry. Please forgive me for being lazy and easily distracted.

By the way if you are wondering about what Beatrix was talking about with the bad touch trio put a comment or send me a PM if you want me to put the story behind that up. Thank you for being so patient (sorry if that's spelled wrong I'm a horrible speller) with me. I will upload as soon as my writers block goes away ^_^ And thank you for the reviews they defiantly give me more inspiration to write. Tell your friends about this story and tell them to review. It will help me write and it might help if you could give me some ideas to.

If you have an OC tell me:

Name(from the actual country please)-

What country they are from-

What they look like (picture would help a lot)-

There personality-

A talent they have (or multiple your choice)-

(optional) A crush (I like any paring and I will tell you if I can't use it)-

People they hate/dislike-

Age-

Grade-

And likes-

You can add background info too-

The country's that will be in Katie's home-room class are: America, Canada, England, Germany, Japan, Italy, France, China, Russia, Spain, Poland, Belarus, Finland, Sweden, Greece, and Vietnam

I already have OC's for: America, Canada, England, Germany, Poland, Belarus, and Vietnam

I have ideas for the other ones too but if you want you can send one in because I don't know what I'm going to do with those characters. You can send in other country's than that too.

Thank you


	3. Chapter 2

**Loveseat: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait. I had a _lot_ of drama in my life(with my aunt dying and getting a boyfriend and then being ignored by him until he moved away and he still hasn't tried to get a hold of me. I'm also trying to get money and keep my grades up so I can go to Germany and Austria). Anyway! I would like you to meet my co-writter and editer Memo! Say hi Memo~**

**Memo: HHEEELLLLLOOOOOOOOOO! *creepy smile***

**Loveseat: Okay Memo, syop scaring the readers.**

**Memo: B-b-b-b-b-but...**

**Loveseat: Not buts!**

**Memo: Aww, okayyy... Hello, everyone! I have my own fanfiction account, MemoHrtzDestiel. I'll have my own story up soon(It's England X OC).**

**Loveseat: You should read it when she finally gets it up! Anyway hope you like this chapter!**

**Memo: You better like it! I put in just as much effort in editing as Loveseat did in writing!**

**Loveseat and Memo: Enjoy! 3 3 3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Are you guys ready yet?" I called over my shoulder to Beatrix and Feli, my new room mates.

"Ve~ We're coming!" Feli yelled running out of the bathroom with Bea right behind her.

"Lets go. We're going to be late!" I said, opening the door for them.

"Relax, Katie ve still have 15 minutes to get there." Bea said, yawning.

"Sorry, I get excited easily," I said, blushing a little and looking down.

Suddenly I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. "You are so cute~" I heard Bea's voice say.

"B-Bea...c-can't...breathe.." I managed to gasp.

"Oh, sorry," She said still hugging me but not as tight.

"Hey Feli. Can I ask you something?" I asked blushing a little.

"Ve? What is it Katie?"

"Um, well... I was wondering... Do you always sleep... naked?" There was a very good reason why I was asking her this. That morning I had woken up with a naked Feli clinging to me. I was surprised to say the least.

"Ve~ Of course. I usually sleep with Fratello but Grandpa told me not to go into the boys dorm." I stared at her, not believing what I was hearing. She would run all the way to the boys dorm on the other side of the school so she could sleep with her brother. Before I could say anything to her about it she took off running yelling, "Ludwig!"

We had just walked outside and Feli was now running towards Ludwig and a short boy with short black hair. When she reached them she didn't slow down, she just jumped and glomped Ludwig. Luckily Ludwig was fast enough to catch her before she fell.

"Ciao Ludwig~ I missed you. Did you miss me too? Yesterday was so much fun, I met so many people and they were all so nice. Did you find some nice room mates? I did~ Katie and Bea! You have to meet them they are so nice and they let me hug them and..." She trailed off looking over at the short boy that was standing awkwardly next to Ludwig. "Ve~ What's your name?"

The boy jumped then looked down blushing, "K-Kiku Honda. Yoroshiku ne." He said with a bow.

"He is one of my room mates." Ludwig said before looking down at Feli who was still clinging to him. "Can you let go now Felicia?" He asked with a little blush.

"Ve?... Oh sorry Ludwig." She let go a little reluctantly. "I forgot, you don't like getting hugged a lot."

Ludwig had just opened his mouth to reply when another boy came up and put his arm around his shoulders. "Does mein kleiner bruder have have a girlfriend already?" The albino boy from yesterday said.

"V-v-vas? Nein nein nein!" Ludwig practically yelled blushing like crazy.

"Honhonhonhon," a blond boy had come up behind Gilbert and poked Ludwig's cheek. "Isn't it sad? To think our grumpy little friend here has a girlfriend before us." He pouted a little shaking his head before he came over to me and handed me a rose that I swear he pulled out of thin air. "And what is you name, mon amour?"

I blushed looking down, not sure what to do. "U-um... I-I-I'm Katie Morningside."

"Katie, huh? Well Katie would you like to go out with m-OW!" I looked up to see that Bea had hit the French boy over the head with her bag.

"If you even _think_ about touching her I vill kill you." Bea said hugging me protectively and glaring at him.

"Relax, Relax." He said backing up with his hands up, "I was only joking."

"I don't think your going to have any luck with her Francis. She has a guard dog. Kesesesesese." Gilbert said patting him on the back. "Plus she looks a little to innocent for you," he said glancing at me.

I blushed, "I don't appreciate being talked about like I'm not here." I said trying not to yell as I grabbed Bea and dragged her away, leaving the boys standing there stunned. Before we got to far away I heard Gilbert yell, "Hey! Where did bruder go!"

"Wow, Katie, I vasn't expecting that from you." Bea said.

"Sorry. I don't like it when people talk like that," I said calming down a little bit. "Who were they any way?"

"Remember the Bad Touch Trio?"

"Yeah."

"That was them."

"But there was only two of them."

"Antonio must have been somevhere else. I vonder vhat class they are in?"

"I hope it's not ours..."

xXx

'Just. My. Luck.' Not only were we in the same class as them, they sat right next to me. 'Bea's so lucky, she gets to sit by Berwald and Feli.'

Gilbert was next to me with the french boy, Francis, next to him and a brown haired boy, Who I had heard them call Antonio, next to him. Luckily Berwald was right in front of me with Bea and Feli next to him, so I had someone to talk to.

Looking around the room I saw Alfred talking to an annoyed looking blond boy with huge eyebrows. There was a huge boy shaking in a corner with a smaller girl closing in on him with something that looked like a knife in her hand. I saw Hailey talking to a boy that looked suspiciously like the boy in the picture I had seen. It looked like Antonio was trying to talk to Feli's brother, Lovino, but from the looks of it it wasn't going so well.

After about five minutes of chaos Mr. Vargas walked in. "Sorry I'm late everyone. I got held up. So let's start Home Room. Let's see... How about we all introduce ourselves. How about we do both students from each country. Feli, Lovi. You go first."

"I told you not to call me that, bastard!" Lovino yelled, stomping up to the front of the class with Feli right behind him.

Ignoring him Mr. Vargas continued, "Now say your name, grade and a talent you have." He said before he went behind his desk and sat down.

"Ciao~ I'm Felicia Vargas but please call me Feli~ I'm a freshman and I like drawing and cooking~ Does everyone like pasta? I could make some for eve-" Her little rant was cut short by Lovino putting a hand over her mouth.

"I'm Lovino Vargas. I'm Feli's twin brother." He said glaring around the room. I saw a few boys that had been staring at Feli turn there heads and look around the room.

"Say your talent Lovi~" Mr. Vargas said.

"I was was about to, stupido! I was just thinking! Well...I guess I'm a...fast runner..."

"Okay, you can sit down now. How about the Americans go next."

I got up and walked to the front. Alfred did the same but with a little more enthusiasm than me.

"Hey dudes, I'm Alfred F. Jones! I'm a Hero!"

"And your grade and talent..."

"Oh right! I'm a freshmen and, let's see... I'm really strong!"

"You, like, totally don't look that strong!" Someone from the back of the class yelled.

"Oh yeah...Watch!" He said walking up to one of the tables in the front row, the one that he and Arthur were sitting at, and picked up the chair that Arthur was sitting on.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing, you git? Put me down this instant!"

"Relax, dude! It's not like I'm going to drop you!" Alferd said putting him down carefully and going back to his seat.

"Um... I-I'm Katie Morningside., I'm a freshman... Let's see... I guess I like singing..."

"Really? Why don't you sing something for the class?"

I blushed, "Um, well... I-I don't know what to sing..."

"I'm sure you can think of something."

"O-okay..." I closed my eyes thinking of all the songs I knew. "Oh! I know!" I took a deep breath:

"_Today I don't feel like doin' anything._

_I just want to stay in my bed._

_Don't feel like pickin' up my phone,_

_So leave a message at the tone,_

_Cause today I swear I'm not doin' anything._

_Nothin' at all."_

"I'm not that go-" I couldn't say anymore because the class had started cheering. I blushed and did a small curtsy before heading back to my seat.

"Okay, that's enough. That's enough. Who wants to go next?"

"I'LL GO!" Someone yelled running to the front of the class and doing a triple summer-salt in the air and landing on Mr. Vargas's desk. "I'M MINH CHUNG! I'M A FRESHMAN! AND I LOVE FOOTBALL!" He pulled a soccer ball out of somewhere (Where do people hide these things?) and kicked it as hard as he could. It went flying and hit Matthew right in the face.

Mr. Vargas was yelling at Minh to get off his desk as a girl with long black hair came up and smacked his head. "I'm so sorry about my brother." She said bowing to the class and Mr. Vargas. As she was introducing herself I got up and ran over to Matthew who was laying on the floor unconscious.

"Mattie?" I heard someone say behind me. When I turned around I was surprised to see Gilbert standing over me with a concerned look on his face. He knelt down next to me and gently shook Matthew, "I thought that was you."

I stared up at him, surprised to see him caring about anyone, before I remembered why I had come over and stood up. "Sir, Matthew got hit with that soccer ball and he's not waking up! Can I take him to the nurse?"

Mr. Vargas looked up a little surprised to hear that someone had gotten hit without him noticing. "Oh of course. Are you sure you can carry him by yourself?"

"I'll help her!" Gilbert said already starting to pick Matthew up.

"Okay. We will wait for you to get back."

We were out in the hall before I said anything. "You know I could have carried him by myself."

"Vell I vanted to talk to you about earlier. Vhy did you get so mad at the awesome me?"

I looked at him to see that he was staring at me and looked away, blushing a little. "Sorry about that. It just bugs me when people act like they know everything about someone when the clearly don't." I started getting mad again and took a deep breath to calm down.

"You're really honest." He said smirking.

I blushed more, "And what's so wrong with that?"

He shrugged, "I didn't say anything was wrong with it. I think it's awesome when someone can actually speak their mind. It's what the awesome me does all the time."

"I can tell..." I muttered to myself, rolling my eyes as we walked through the doors to the nurse's office. There was a tall boy with dreadlocks, that were tied back into a pony tail, already there. "Um, excuse me. Where is the nurse?"

Ge turned around to look at us. "Huh. Oh she'll be right back. I help her sometimes so whatcha need help with." He smiled at us, "By the way you can put him down on one of the beds."

"Thanks." I sighed as me and Gilbert put him down on the closest one.

"He got hit in the face with a football." Gilbert told him as I tried to get Matthew comfortable.

"Ouch. That's happened to me a few times. It's not fun." He said shaking his head. "I'll take care of him if you have to get back to class."

"Thanks, but I'll wait till he wakes up." I said smiling up at him.

"If you're sure, amiga. Oh, Gil, you havin' a party again this year?"

"Of course! The most awesome person in school alvays has to throw the most awesome parties!" Gilbert said with a huge smirk.

"Then why are you throwing it, amigo?" The boy said smirking right back.

I covered my mouth to try and hold back my giggles as Gilbert yelled, "Hey! Vas do you mean by that?"

"I mean I don't think that you are the most awesome person in school. And I think your girlfriend here agrees with me." He said putting his arm around my shoulders.

I stopped giggling and blushed, "I-I'm not his girlfriend." I stuttered looking at the floor.

"Oh, sorry, amiga," he said letting go of me. "I just thought you were 'cause Gil here has to have a new girlfriend every time I see him."

"Oh really." I said flatly, glancing over at Gilbert.

"Hey! That's not true!" Gilbert yelled.

"So you just make out with every girl you see then?"

"Vas? Nien!" Gilbert was yelling so loud at this point that Matthew shot up, eyes wide, and almost fell off the bed.

"W-what happened?" He looked around at all of us even though I seemed to be the only one that noticed.

The other boys didn't stop arguing(I think I heard Gilbert yell something about 5 meters) so I went to explain what had happened to him. "Hey, Matt. You okay? That ball hit you really hard" I asked kneeling next to the bed.

He blushed and looked down, "Y-yeah...I'm f-fine...But my head does hurt a little bit."

"That's not surprising. Let me see." I said putting my hand oh his cheek so he would look at me.

He blushed harder and backed up into the wall with a loud BANG!

The boys finally stopped fighting and looked over. "Hey Mattie! You're up." Gilbert said excitedly, running over to hug him. "It's been forever."

"G-Gilbert?" Matthew looked very surprised but happy at the same time. "I didn't think you would remember me.."

"Vhy vouldn't I remember you? The awesome Gilbert always remembers his friends!" He said letting go of Matthew and looking very proud.

"W-well we only knew each other for a few months in middle school."

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but, don't you have to get back to class?" The boy, who's name I still didn't know, said.

"Oh yeah! Mr. Vargas said he was going to wait for us to get back." I said as Gilbert helped Matthew up. "Thanks, um... Sorry I don't think I know your name." I looked up at him blushing a little. I always get embarrassed when I ask people what their names are when I feel like I should know them already.

"No problem, amiga," he said smiling. "It's Carlos. Carlos Cruz."

"Thanks, Carlos." I said again, giving him a quick hug. "Come on, let's go." I said tugging Gilbert's arm.

I heard Carlos chuckle behind us, "Hope to see you at the party, amiga."

As we walked into the hall I turned to Gilbert and asked, "What party were you talking about?"

"I throw an awesome party every year for the first day of school. You guys should come!" He said putting his arms around me and Matthew's shoulders. "It's going to be in the boy's dorm. Just follow the crowd."

I shrugged his arm off, "I can't go to the boy's dorm. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a girl." I said tugging on my skirt a little.

He rolled his eyes. "So? Your not the only girl that's going to be there. Your room mates can come too. Oh, and make sure Feli is there. We have a little surprise for her."

Before I could ask what this "little surprise" was we walked into the class room and were almost hit by what looked like a lightning bolt.

Matthew and I stood frozen in shock as Gilbert yelled, "Was zur Hölle? Was war das?"

The rest of the class was frozen too except for the boy with huge eyebrows that I had seen talking to Alfred earlier. He was running over to us, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry. No one would believe me when I said I could do magic, so I had to show them. I'm not the best at controlling it yet and I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I am so sorry." He said in a hurry. I could tell he was British from his accent and that he was panicking.

"D-don't worry. We're okay, just a little shaken up. Right, Mat?"

"Y-yeah," I could tell he was still scared because he was shaking, so I gave him a quick half hug.

"O-of course ve're all right. There's no vay something like that could hurt the awesome me! Kesesesesese." Gilbert said even though it was obvious he was lying.

"Um... Okay now that that's over let's get back to introductions." Mr. Vargas sai after a few secounds of silence. "Let's see... Since your back how about you go."He said pointing at Matthew.

I patted Matthew on the shoulder before heading back to my seat with Gilbert.

Matthew froze for a minute, panicking, until Hailey ran up to stand next to him.

"H-h-h-hello... I-I'm Matthew Williams." He was looking at the floor, Clearly uncomfortable. "I'm a f-freshman and I...I guess I'm good with animals."

"Do you...have any...cats?" Someone asked in a sleepy voice.

"W-well no, but I do have a polar bear. His name is Kumakichi... or something like that..."

I heard Gilbert chuckle next to me. "What's so funny?" I whispered.

"Vas? Oh nothing. It's just he is still getting his name wrong." He chuckled again as I looked at him with a confused expression. "His bear. His name's Kumajiro, not Kumakichi. Mattie has had that bear since he vas little and he still can't get his name right."

"Wait, it's not a real bear is it?" I asked glancing up at Matthew nervously.

"Ja, it's real." He said like it was no big deal, "Luckily it's not getting any bigger than this." He held his hand out to just about where my waist would be if I was standing up.

I looked at his hand trying to picture a little white polar bear standing in front of me. "Cute~ I wish I could see it." I said smiling and looking up at Gilbert. It looked like he was blushing a little.

He opened his mouth to respond but before he could someone yelled, "Come on, Hailey! You are a awesome artist!"

We looked up to see Hailey still standing next to Matthew at the front of the class clutching her sketch pad like she had on the bus. I heard muttering all around the room but I could only understand Feli in front of me and Francis muttering something, that I don't want to repeat, to the boy next to him.

"Ve~ I want to see her drawings, Ludwig. Do you think she'll like my drawings if I showed her? Maybe we could draw together sometime." Feli said excitedly to Ludwig.

I saw him blush a little and look away before muttering something in German. Gilbert chuckled again and looked at him confused but he didn't answer when I asked him what Ludwig had said.

"Ve? What did you say?"

"N-n-nothing."

Feli seemed to lose interest in there conversation as Hailey started flipping through her sketch pad, blushing and trying to find a picture that wouldn't be to embarrassing to show. After a second Matthew pointed to one of the pictures causing her to go bright red and shake her head more then necessary.

After a minute the boy that looked like the picture got up and took the sketch pad from Hailey, opening it to a random page. He stared at it for a second before turning to Hailey and saying in a shocked voice, "Wow... When did you draw this? It looks exactly like me." He held up the picture for the rest of the class to see. "Doesn't it?"

I had to admit. It did look just like him, only a little younger. I could see the rest of the class nodding when I looked around. When I looked back at Hailey though she was staring at the boy with a terrified expression.

After a few seconds the boy turned back to her, smiling. When he opened his mouth to talk, though, Hailey grabbed the sketch pad and ran out of the room.

"Hailey! Wait!" The boy yelled starting to chase her. "I'll go get her, Mr. Vargas! You can go on without us!" Was the last thing he said before he was out of the room.

The room was silent for a second before everyone started whispering to each other.

"Okay everyone. Settle down." Mr. Vargas said getting up. "Now that the excitement's over, who wants to go next?"

The rest of the class went on without much else happening. There were 33 people in my class. They all came from America, Canada, Italy, Germany, England, Japan, France, China, Russia, Spain, Poland, Belarus, Finland, Sweden, Greece, Vietnam, and for some reason Prussia.

It wasn't until the students from England(Arthur Kirkland and Brianna Davis) were up that Hailey and the boy, I found out his name was Vladislav Kot, walked in holding hands.

xXx

Me, Bea, and Feli were walking back to our dorms while Feli talked about how she was so exited about the year and how everyone in the class seemed so fun.

"Hey, guys," I said when Feli finaly took a break to breathe. "Gilbert was saying that he was throwing a party tonight in the boy's dorm and he invited us."

"Really? Gil invited us? We have to go! Gil's parties are always really fun!"

"In the boy's dorm? But girls aren't allowed to go in there."

"That's what I said but he said that there are going to be a lot of girls there." I said shrugging.

"We have to go! Gil will be sad if we we don't come." Feli said, looking at us with a begging-puppy face.

"Vell..." Bea looked like she was thinking, "if other girls are going to be there vhy not." She said shrugging.

Feli jumped up and down as she started talking about what they all should wear.

* * *

><p><strong>Loveseat: You like? You like?<strong>

**Memo: YYOOUUU LLLIIIIIIKEEE? 8D**

**Loveseat: Little note: Minh is based on my cousin ^_^**

**Memo: KYYYYOOOOOOOO! =^_^=**

**Loveseat: That is her nickname for him.**

**Memo: He seriously acts like Kyo Sohma from Fruits Basket! HE PURRS WHEN HE SLEEPS.**

**Loveseat: Yes he does. As soon as I get enough OC's for the rest of the class I'll put up the names for everyone else. So please send some in for the countries in the class.**

**Memo: Do it. NOW.**

**Loveseat and Memo: See you next chapter XD**


End file.
